


"Scott you Idiot."

by brucebannerfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddles, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Fluff, Gen, It's goofy, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucebannerfangirl/pseuds/brucebannerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked:<br/>Prompt?: Scott is Derek's younger brother; Stiles and Scott are best friends. Somehow Stiles gets himself hurt; Derek and Scott fight to see who is going to be taking care of Stiles. And it somehow ends up with the three of them cuddling and someone walking in on them sleeping in a pile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Scott you Idiot."

Stiles was running laps around the Lacrosse field as Scott, Isaac, Jackson and the others did actual lacrosse practice. He wished he hadn’t mouthed off at Finstock in economics so he could be out there practicing too. ‘That’s the price you pay for embarrassing a teacher in front of the whole class.’ Stiles thought bitterly to himself. ‘Got off better than if it were Harris.’ he reasoned with himself.

"Stiles!" Scott suddenly shouted breaking Stiles’ thoughts. “Look out!" Stiles looked up seeing Greenberg being tackled by Jackson just centimeters away from him. There was no way to avoid the collision. Stiles froze as the two players practically flew at him, he didn’t even have time to move out of the way if he wanted to. He let out a pained yelp as the all fell to the ground. Jackson and Greenberg at least had padding to protect them but Stiles only had his track suit on and their weight was crushing him. The high pitched noise of Finstock’s whistle was the last thing he recognized before he lost consciousness.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Stiles slowly opened his eyes to find Scott’s face hovering over him. “Oh thank god you’re finally awake!” Scott sighed with relief. Stiles made an attempt to push at Scott but his arm felt too heavy they just fell back down.

“Dude, what happened to me?” Stiles asked his speech slightly slurred by what he assumed was the pain medication they gave him.

Scott stood up straight and fidgeted with his hands nervously. “Uh, I’m not sure you want to know the answer.”

“Scott I’m going to turn you into a fur coat if you don’t tell me.” He didn’t sound at all intimidating with the slurred speech and he earned himself a chuckle from Scott.

“Good to know your attitude wasn’t knocked out of you.” a new voice said. Stiles looked to the door to see who had entered his hospital room. Derek stood in the doorway a small thankful smile on his face when he looked at Stiles. “So what happened to Stiles exactly, Scott?” Derek asked taking a seat next to Stiles bed.

“Uh, well Jackson was being a show off, as always, and tackled another kid really hard and they knocked into Stiles.” Scott explained. “I really hope Jackson didn’t do it on purpose, If he did I’ll-”

“You won’t do anything, Scott.” Derek interjected, giving his little brother a stern look as he continued. “If Jackson did it on purpose Stiles would have more than a broken fibula, and broken wrist.”

“Oh God, are you kidding me?” Stiles whined. “How the hell am I supposed to get around my house with a broken leg? My room is upstairs and there is no way in hell i’m sleeping on the couch for two to three weeks.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Derek answered earning him a confused look from Stiles.

“Your dad stopped by on his break, you were still out, and he said you were going to stay with Derek and me for a few weeks so someone can watch over you while he works.” Scott explained.  

“Okay well what about school? I can’t right with my hand in a cast.”    

“I’ll be picking up your school work every day.” Scott answered. At least everything was taken care of. Stiles thought to himself and his closed his eyes for a moment. “Do you want me grab anything other than your clothes?” his friend asked.

Stiles thought for a moment almost drifting off as he did. “My backpack, laptop and cell phone.” he mumbled tiredly. “Mmm gonna sleep now.” Stiles added closing his eyes and almost instantly falling back asleep.

Scott nodded, knowing Stiles wouldn’t see it but it was a voluntary thing to do, and walked to the door signaling for Derek to follow him out.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

Stiles was watching the wall clock tick, having grown bored with the soap opera’s that played on the television, when Derek walked in. He gave the door a light knock when Stiles didn’t seem to notice he was present. “Hey, I brought you lunch.” he said said holding up a bag of fast food.

Stiles lolled his head toward Derek, a large goofy grin on his face. “Awwwwwwesome dude  I’m starving.”

Derek chuckled holding the bag out for Stiles, the teen took the bag eagerly rummaging through it. “How are you feeling?” Derek asked, an amused smirk on his face.

“Hungry, I thought we’ve been over this.” Stiles muffled through a mouthful of curly fries. “Hospital food sucks, Derek.” Stiles complained once he swallowed the fries.

“Yeah, yeah it does.” Derek agreed taking a seat. “Did you have a good time staring down the clock?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, I would have won the stare down if you hadn’t broken my concentration.” Stiles laughed and looked over at Derek. “If you’re here, does that mean I’m getting outta here today?” he asked hopefully. Derek nodded and Stiles fist pumped with his good arm but groaned from the strain it put on his side. “I hate being broken.” he murmured under his breath.

“You’ll heal.” Derek chuckled and looked around the room awkwardly as Stiles finished his lunch.

When Stiles was finished eating Derek threw the trash away and told Stiles he was going to get a nurse to help get him into the wheelchair while he signed him out at the front desk. Stiles was about to protest that it would be easier and quicker if Derek just did it but the sour wolf was already out the door talking to a nurse.

After everything was taken care of Derek wheeled Stiles to the car. “Brought the mom van I see.” Stiles teased lightly.

“You could always wheel your own ass home if you don’t like my car.”

“Derek if I attempted to do that I would go in a circle because I can only use one arm.”

“I’m really tempted to just wheel your happy ass back through those doors.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love your vehicle Derek?”

Derek rolled his eyes and helped Stiles into the passenger seat and then put the wheelchair in the back. He got in and drove to his house, Stiles babbling on about something that didn’t make sense to him. “What the hell did they put you on, Stiles?” he muttered under his breath as he pulled into the driveway.

“I dunno but it’s wonderful.” Stiles giggled.

**~Later that Day~**

Stiles sat on the couch flipping through the channels mindlessly before turning it off altogether. “Derek.” Stiles called when he didn’t receive an answer he called again. “Derek!”

“What?” replied a distant voice.

“I’m bored! When is Scott coming home from work?”

“About eight, he’s staying late.”

“What time is it now?”

A loud frustrated sigh. “It’s almost seven.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do till eight?!”

“I dunno, take a nap.”

“I’m not tired though.” he whined.

“I swear to God Stiles, I will knock you over the head with a table.”

“You wouldn’t hit an already injured person.”

“You want to test that theory.” Derek said walking up to Stiles.

“Um… No that’s okay. I’ll just watch a movie or something… you uh, wanna keep me company?” he asked batting his eyelashes at the Alpha.

“Will you shut up?” Derek asked, raising a brow.

“Probably not, but I won’t be so loud.”

Derek gave a defeated and sat down next to Stiles taking the remote from him. “I get to pick.” he said.

“That’s not fair!”

“It’s my t.v.”

“But I’m hurt!” Derek lightly smacked Stiles in the back of the head earning a “Ow!” from the annoying teen.

Derek went through the channels and they settled for Supernatural since there was a marathon and he knew Stiles liked this show. They watched it quietly for about about fifteen minutes before Stiles asked. “Do shows like this ever make you angry?”

“Why would they make me angry?” he asked.

“I dunno, ‘cause this supernatural things actually exist and stuff.”

“It’s t.v. Stiles, mindless entertainment.”

Stiles let out a gasp, “Supernatural is NOT mindless entertainment!”

Derek rolled his eyes and continued to watch the show with Stiles going on about how the show most definitely is not mindless entertainment. At the time Stiles finished his lecture Scott walked through the front door. “Hey guys.” he said cheerfully and plopped down on the other side of Stiles.

“Hey Scott, did you know Derek thinks that sup-” Derek covered Stiles mouth before he could finish.

“If you say ONE more word about this show I will NOT hesitate to beat you the t.v.!” Derek growled at Stiles. Scott gave him a confused look. “Don’t ask.” Derek said and glared at Stiles as he pulled away.

“Oh!” Scott exclaimed and reached into a plastic bag he had sat down on the floor next to the couch. “I rented some movies for us to watch.”

Stiles clapped his hands excitedly. “Yay! What did you get?” he asked.

“I got Casino Royale, Avengers, Red Dawn, Silence of the Lambs and A Nightmare on Elm St.” Scott answered placing the movies on coffee table.

Stiles smiled at Scott and ruffled his hair, “Good boy.” he chuckled and looked at the movies wondering which one to watch first. “Can you we watch Avengers first?” he asked glancing at Derek.

“Sure.” Derek answered and Scott put the DVD in.

Somehow during the movie Stiles ended up laying between Scott’s legs with his own legs on top of a pillow which was on Derek’s lap. Scott lazily petted Stiles hair, probably a habit pick up from being with Allison, and Derek was slightly massaging his uncasted leg. It was nice, but now Stiles had to use the bathroom desperately. “Uh, guys I have to go.”

“I’ll help you.” they both said at once. Stiles looked at both of them unsure what to do.

“No, I will.” again they both said at once.

“Derek, he’s my friend. I’ll help him to the bathroom.” Scott insisted.

“You’ll probably drop him and hurt him more. Better if I do it.” Derek countered.

“Here’s an idea, Stiles can go to the bathroom by himself because he’s a big boy.” Stiles interjected.

“Shut up, Stiles.” they both said.

“Wow, you two are definitely brothers.” he grumbled. “Well can you two figure out who’s gonna take me because I really gotta pee.”

Derek carefully got up, making sure not to move Stiles injured leg to much. “I got it. Scott go make some popcorn and get sodas.” Derek said picking Stiles up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. Scott muttered “Fine, whatever.” and sulked over to the kitchen.

After Stiles relieved his bladder and Derek set him on the couch they got back into positions with Stiles holding the large bowl of popcorn. “Aww man.” Scott groaned. “I forgot to change the DVD.”

“Scott you idiot.” Stiles and Derek laughed and threw popcorn at the teen werewolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your own prompt @ http://brucebannerfangirl.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
